The Chosen One
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: REVISED! Summary: The Chosen one is born A hero rises more powerful then any enemy Will the power corrupt her? Or is her pure heart stronger then the power within? Warning: SPANKING and a OC Don't like Don't READ!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Secret

The Chosen One

Summary: The Chosen one is born A hero rises more powerful then any enemy Will the power corrupt her? Or is her pure heart stronger then the power within?

Note: This is part one of the Nicole saga. This is pretty much how and when she gets the powers and what those powers are. Quite a bit of this was copied from the first chapter but there are things added to it.

Ella has a English accent. I picture Kiera Knightly for her character.

Nicole has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Picture Kristina Pimenova for really young Nicole. Dakota fanning for tween Nicole and for older teen Nicole picture younger Ashley Tisdale or Leah Pipes

For the character Leonus picture Tyler Hoechlin

Chapter One: Dark Secret

The sun shinning brightly through the window is what woke me up. I sat up in bed thinking this would be like every other day. I'd wake up, get breakfast, go to school, come back home, do my homework, go hang out with the guys, and then I'd come home to Ella. For those of you who don't know Ella is a witch of a powerful bloodline. A rare bloodline. What's known as the ancients. Witches so old and so powerful that they have there own realm in the after life.

When I went down stairs I found Ella still in her study. I sighed and went in sitting in the chair.

"don't tell me your STILL working on that prophecy." I say with a little smile. I swear she'd been working on translating that thing for ages.

Ella glances up then back down. "This is important, if I can translate this then I could bring the Chosen one to power. You know how important this is to me. We have to find her. The human race depends upon it."

I sigh again "I know, I know. You told me the story before. Do you truly believe that such a champion can exist? The world of hero's ended long before I was born. Now they are nothing but myth and legend. A story and to many that is all they are. What if this too is just a story?" I ask.

Hey I'm all for the idea of the chosen one. But lets face it. It was unlikely that the chosen one existed. The prophecy could just be a way to keep the ancestors in line, a way to scare them into backing off.

The gist of the prophecy is this:

When the Chosen comes to power the ancestors shall no longer influence the world.

In other words this chosen one was to find a why to create a magical barrier so that the witches of the other side could no longer control the ones that exist here in the living world. Its a nice idea. And it would be great because so many dead witches love to interfere and cause trouble and even use the living witches for their own selfish agenda's. Even if there was a chosen one, how could she put up a barrier strong enough to keep the dead from controlling the living? I for one don't think its possible to do such a thing no matter how wondering it would be if it were true.

I then noticed the time "I better get going so I can go to school, update me if you figure out anything." I tell her and head out.

I went upstairs and put on a regular shirt and a pair of flare jeans which are my favorite style of jeans. After that I went to school.

First class of the day is Math. _Why_ in the world do teachers think you can do math at like 8 o'clock in the morning? The second class for me is science. I have no idea why such hard classes happen in the early hours when almost no one can really pay attention or comprehend what's being said. Talk about unfair. Most of us just barely pass because of this. The third class, History. Actually they have a lot of it wrong, and are missing details that would help the other kids make sense of what they're learning. I know these details because for a long time before I met Ella I was home schooled by my father who taught me everything and didn't spare the details, unless it involved things he did, then I got the edited version. And by edited I mean it was practically the G rated version of what was actually a rated R event. I shake my head clear, now is not the time to get distracted by thoughts of my father. Fourth class is foods class, we learn how to read ingredients and how to measure or multiply when need be. Then there is lunch. I love lunch. I think everyone loves lunch. I eat whatever they are serving and take out my strawberry flavored water which is laced with blood. Not a lot, only enough to satisfy the vampire side of me. If you wanna get technical I'm half human, a quarter vampire and a quarter werewolf but mostly my human side is what shows. My father was a vampire when I was conceived. His wolf side was locked away but it still existed in him and so it passed on to me, in a small amount just like his vampire side. Anyways after lunch we have P. E or physical Education. I can't stand the class. Its not so much the sports I don't like, its the fact that we have to dress in gym clothes. A gym shirt and gym shorts. The shirt has the school name and logo on it, both are the school colors. Black and candy apple red. I love the colors, but I hate having to take off my clothes in the locker room. Its degrading and not all the girls are nice, some look at you like you diseased or something.

After P.E there are only two more classes. Health class and English class.

Health class of course covers the normal health stuff and English covers the regular literature stuff. Both are easy enough.

Then the bell rings and I walk home, its not far really. I do my homework which doesn't take long, then I check in with Ella, yep still working on that prophecy. So I head out to meet Tyler.

Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid, he moved here from Mystic falls and we met after he started hanging out with the other teen wolves in the town. The wolves are all pretty nice to me. They know I'm not exactly human and that I don't cause trouble so they like me. Tyler is a pretty good friend of theirs now. If I"m honest with myself me and Tyler and pretty much dating. We went to dinner several times and he told me that I was the first person to make him smile after his break up with his long time girlfriend Caroline. He was in love with her and of course it didn't work out. According to him he was a fool, he just couldn't let go of his hate and it destroyed their relationship. He learned his lesson and moved here and is now trying to live a more calm life without all the drama that surrounded him in mystic falls.

Anyways when I get there it looks like they're about to have a fight. I rush over and get in between Jake and Tyler. The two that are about to go at it. "Whoa! Guys what's going on?" I look at Jake then at Tyler waiting for one of them to explain.

"Tyler's a coward, he says he won't join us in taking down the king." Jake says practically growling.

I groan. The king. As in the King of New Orleans. A popular topic around this group. Last time I checked it was Marcel Gerrard who is practically my brother. I of course try again for the third time to change Jake's mind "What is with you? Why are you so set on destroying him?"

"You already know why. He chased us off and made sure that none of the others that remained could turn when they needed to. They're stuck in wolf form like animals. Its not right." Jake said and Alexander, Angel, and Edward jumped in to agree along with Paul which didn't surprise me. I swear sometimes these guys lived for action.

"And I told you Marcel isn't in charge down three anymore. Believe me you don't wanna go messing around with the New King." Tyler says in his defense.

I glance back at him curious then focused again on trying to calm Jake down. "Tyler's probably right, he went there right before coming here. He faced off with the guy, maybe he's right. Sides why attack this guy when he's done nothing to you?" I asked confused.

"He made Marcel, its practically the same, we go there, we take down Marcel and then we take down that bastard Klaus. Who's with me!" he shouted and the entire pack shouted along with him.

I for one went pale. Klaus. They were after Marcel _and _Klaus? Not sure what I was suppose to do or say I decided to leave as they were arguing. Perhaps I could ask Ella what the hell was going on. Cause I sure didn't know!

I went in just as Ella was leaving to get supper. She kisses my cheek "I'll be back shortly darling. " she told me then left out the door.

I set my purse down along with my back pack and spotted Ella's study door open. Curious I went in and spotted a piece of paper on it. Now normally I don't go around reading other people's things, but this seemed different. And it took me only a moment to realize. Ella had done it. She had translated the Scroll. It held four prophecies. On the paper in Ella's hand writing it said:

_Prophecy One: _

_She shall face the true monster in a land of magic, against all odds _

_Prophecy Two: _

_She shall close the gate of the spirit realm forever _

_Prophecy Three: _

_She shall be betrayed by one she calls a friend _

_Prophecy Four: _

_He will fail to save what matters most in the end. _

I blinked, the first three were about the chosen one apparently and the last part was about a man.

I heard the door open and Ella rushed in and from the look on her face I knew something was wrong. She came over and shoved a ticket in my hand and also grabbed the prophecy and the scrolls handing me my back pack which she had dumped out to free space "Take these..go out the back door. Go to the train station, give this to the man at the desk, no, no time for questions you must go. Go now. Hurry! " she said and though I was afraid I did as she asked. I took the ticket figuring she would meet me where ever it was I shoved the scrolls into the back pack and ran to the train station handing my ticket to the guy at the desk I then boarded the train.

Once I was seated I looked at my ticket. It was a one way trip...To New Orleans.

Once the train started to move I almost couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. But that wasn't my biggest worry. My biggest worry was this: Why had Ella given me a one way ticket to New Orleans? I knew now that my father was there along with Marcel. Would one of them babysit me until she could come to get me?

I don't think my father will be pleased about that. He was probably plenty busy with whatever he was dealing with there. He didn't need the added distraction of his best kept secret.

The ride seemed to last forever although only a few days seemed to pass by. I counted. It was nearly 5 days. On the fifth morning the train finally stopped at the New Orleans train station. I grabbed my back pack and got off...not a soul were there to retrieve me. I hadn't expected a parade or anything but I thought he'd at least send someone.

The people seemed to be getting reading for a big night tonight. Whatever it was it apparently would take all day to prepare for. Many people looked at me, I was new. They'd never seen me before so of course they were going to gaze curiously at me.

I spotted what looked like a club / bar and went over to the door man. Who was a vampire. I sensed it the second I was near him. "Hi, um can you tell me where I might find Marcel? Or Klaus Mikaelson?"

He looked at me eye brow raised and called over his shoulder "Marcel. You have a visitor. "

Marcel came out a smile on his face, til he saw me. Then he grabbed me by the arm before I could even utter a hello and pulled me into the ally way a look of fury on his face "Are you insane? What in God's name are you doing here? You can NOT be here right now Nicole."

I sighed "Look I didn't have a choice. Ella sent me. Something big was going down. So big that she practically threw me on the train here. I get it. Your turf and you don't like to share. I'm clearly not welcome here. Just point me in the direction of Klaus and I'll get out of your way."

Marcel growled low then sighed heavily "I'm sorry okay? Klaus and I aren't on the best terms right now. Nobody here knows who you are or that you even exist. "

I snickered "Guess I'll have to fire my publicist." I joked but then shut up when he gave me a warning look.

"I'll take you to Klaus, well maybe not directly to him, but I'll take you to the house. I don't know what's going on in your neck of the woods but its probably just some stupid witch thing. I honestly don't understand how Klaus trusts her. I trust no witch." Marcel said and led the way.

I followed "Why the sudden hate on witches?"

"There's this thing, called the harvest. The witches here did it. They murdered three kids, I arrived just in time to save what was gonna be the fourth girl. Now there's trouble, things will get out of control and they'll all loos their power if the ritual isn't completed. The girl I saved. Davina, she would have to die to complete the harvest. "

I frowned, yeah. This is exactly why we needed the chosen one. She'd close the vale and then things like this wouldn't be necessary because there would be no other worldly force controlling things. "I'm sorry, I sincerely hope that it won't come to that."

"Thank you, I know you don't know her, but I also know you mean what you say. I thank you for sympathizing. Not everyone does. " Marcel said as he continued down the path with me. The rest of the walk was in silence until we reached the corner of a street where there was a house "That's it, my old home. Klaus claimed it. Just like he's trying to claim everything else."

He sounded upset, I reached my hand out to touch his only for a moment. When he looked at me and our eyes met I said "Believe it or not...I'm sorry about him too. This was your home, just like Pontiac Illinois was my home. I was forced to leave. At least you have a chance...at least you have a choice." I told him then I let go and turned heading for the door but paused when I heard him call my name "Nicole."

I turned to look at him.

"I can't imagine that there was ever a moment when Klaus could have done something to deserve you."

I didn't smile that time. I simply looked at him a little offended. And then I knocked on the door.

The door opened a moment later and a big teenager with tanned skin and dark hair stood there looking at me. "May I help you?" he asked

"I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson. Its urgent." I told him. He seemed huge to me, like the kind of guy you don't wanna mess with. I was afraid of him truth be told. He opened the door wider then "Alright, come on in. But be warned, Klaus has been known to shoot the messenger so to speak." the man says. Then after closing the door he started leading me towards a room "I'm Leonus by the way, Most people call me Leo or Leon. "

I figured by now that the room was probably Klaus's study. "I'm Nicole." I said not giving anymore information then that. Marcel may know the family secret but more then likely this man didn't.

Leo knocked on the study door and then opened it entering the room. Leo was so huge that I could hide behind him without even trying. "Sir, someone's here to see you."

I stepped out from behind Leo then showing myself. Klaus sat behind his desk while Rebekah had been fiddling with her nails, Elijah was seated reading it looked like, and then there was what looked like a pregnant girl, though after I looked more I could sense that she was a wolf. A pregnant wolf. I almost laughed because they all stopped what they were doing and just stared at me like I had two heads or something. Klaus was the first to regain his composure "What are you doing here?"

"Ella sent me." I told him.

Klaus stood up anger working its way onto his face "Do not lie to me."

"I'm not. She gave me a ticket and sent me with the prophecy stuff. She didn't call you?" I asked and from the look on his face I knew I was right. No wonder there hadn't been anyone there to collect me, Klaus had no idea I was coming! I started to worry about Ella then. Why would she not call? Klaus probably wondered the same for a brief moment.

"I asked for the translation to those prophecies ages ago. Are you telling me it has taken her til now?" Elijah said not pleased.

"Uh..who's Ella? " Wolf girl asked.

Klaus sighed looking at her "Hayley I'd like you to meet Nicole. And Ella is an old witch friend of mine. I'll take those prophecies now." he looked at me then holding his hand out.

I looked over at Hayley "How far along are you?" I asked meaning her pregnancy.

"Well about six months, that was when Klaus and I..." she paused realizing she'd lost my attention.

I was staring at Klaus "You and her?" I looked at Hayley again a little sad "Your pregnant with his child?"

I heard Klaus sigh and glanced over seeing him close his eyes for a moment.

"Every one out there calls it an abomination, but its a miracle." Leo said which didn't help.

I frankly was horrified. But it wasn't Leo that I railed at. It was Klaus.

"Everyone knows about this?" I asked heartbroken because really that's what bothered me the most. Everyone knew of this child...and not a soul knew of me.

Klaus sat on his table "Nicole, the witches found out on their own. I had nothing to do with that, they knew before I even did. "

I could see that happening, they probably had threatened the baby or did something to black mail or trap Klaus into doing things their way. That's how witches were.

"Nicole where are the prophecies?" Elijah asked now and I looked at him, honestly I had no reason to keep them. Other then the fact that I just didn't want to give them up yet.

"In my bag." I told him.

"We'll take them now." Klaus said again trying to get them. I didn't know it yet, but right then I took the first step.

"No. " I said and at the time I'm not sure if it was jealousy over the baby or just a random act of rebellion that brought this on. Not that I was the rebel type. Far from it.

Klaus was just as surprised as I was by my answer.

"I won't ask again." Klaus warned.

Normally this is where I cave but I was angry, which didn't happen a lot by the way. "Good, then I'd say we're done discussing it."

I hadn't noticed before but there were two guards also in the room by the study door. One moved fast and I saw Klaus move at the same time. He had the guard pinned to the wall and growled dangerously "Nobody touches my child. " he then ripped the heart from the vampire's chest and the vampire died. It was horrible. Then he moved just as fast ripping the heart from the other guard in the room. I screamed because I saw no sense in this violence. And I blamed myself. If I hadn't rebelled they would still be alive.

I turned and noticed Leo was looking at me Klaus has just revealed me as his child so no doubt Leo was letting that sink in. Finding out he has one on the way is big news...finding out that he's had one all along is even bigger news. The type of knowledge that could get you killed. As if right on schedule Klaus stepped towards him, I quickly placed myself in front of Leo and Klaus and I eyed each other

"No, no more killing! I won't let you kill him." I was determined to save Leo. But apparently I shouldn't have worried. Leo was Klaus's favorite loyal hybrid.

Klaus smirked amused at me "I have no intention of killing him, I trust Leo. And though I am not happy with Marcel I trust him with this secret as well. There are some lines even he will not cross."

In other words Marcel would never use me against Klaus the way some other people would if they knew about me. I knew why I was a secret. I was vulnerable. I was a mortal child with a moral heart. I looked 16 even though I had lived almost 200 years. I was stronger then your average human, and faster too. Like superman I had gifts. Vampire abilities...because my father was a vampire when my mother became pregnant with me. Klaus sent me away with Ella because I was a weakness.

"Because its your first time here, I'll let this slide. But just this once. I'll get a room for you to stay in and once your settled in I'll call Ella and you'll hand me those prophecies. And tomorrow we will introduce you as Leo's little sister." he smirked then and sat heavily in his chair behind his desk.

"What room will she stay in?" Leo asked

"The one next to mine." Hayley insisted before anyone else could say anything.

I was a little surprised that she'd want me anywhere near her.

"Why?" Klaus asked and then Hayley looked a little gurilty

"I...remember when I said I read Elijah's journal? Well I read an entry about Nicole. I didn't know she was your daughter, but I knew after I read that entry that no one should ever have to go through that. " Hayley said which confused me.

"Go through what?" I asked

"I know what your mom did." Hayley said and I stared at her. My mother?

Klaus was at her side now "Hayley we need to talk. Leo take Nicole to the room next to Hayley's,."

"wait..I wanna know what your talking about," I protested but Leo practically picked me up and carried me up the stairs to the room and set me on the bed.

"I read the entry too, trust me. You really don't wanna know. Do you know how your mother died?" he asked me. And I could almost see the gears in his head turning, like he was plotting something.

"Yes." I said honestly thought I didn't want to think about it. He looked relieved then said "well that's all that Hayley meant. " I knew even after he spoke that it was a lie. But if this was that big of a deal to them...I would honor their wish to keep it from me. For now at least.

I had other problems too. "I hope he knows I don't have hardly any clothes so I can't get very settled in."

Leo scoffed like it was no big deal "I'm sure Rebekah will be happy to go shopping for you."

I grinned, well he was right about that.

I frowned then thinking again of Ella and lay on the bed, it was pretty soft and comfortable. And I was worn out. So worn out in fact that I dozed off.

TBC...

Next time:

The Ritual and then the powers are given to the chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2 : Miracle Child

The Chosen One

Last Time: Nicole came to town and Hayley and Leo learned the family secret.

Up Next: The Chosen one receives her powers

Note: The first part of this is NOT in Nicole's POV

Chapter Two: Miracle Child

Leon had fallen asleep while watching Nicole. And no he wasn't being weird! He just found her fascinating. She was born in 1872 and yet...her heart beat just like a normal person. He sat there trying to listen to it to see how many beats it beat each minute. Normal people's hearts beat about 60 beats per minutes. But Nicole? He had to listen really hard to even hear her heart beat. It was really slow for one. SO NOT 60 beats per minute. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain her. How the heck do you explain a vampire having a child? It was suppose to be impossible...and yet..there she was. Impossible but asleep in bed. Maybe a better word was miracle? He sighed and fell asleep dozing off to the sound of her heartbeat. It was so calming he really couldn't help himself. While she slept Nicole dreamed. The dream was so vivid that she knew it wasn't a dream. It was a vision. She woke with a gasp and sat up breathing heavily. She glanced over to Leo who was still sleeping and then felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet and started coughing and gagging but nothing came up. Leo was awake however and was at the bathroom door looking concerned "Are you alright?" he asked

She coughed more covering her mouth. When she was done and pulled her hand away there was blood there. She stared at it for a second as the events of her dream were coming true she looked over at Leo "I...I have to go." she said going around him.

"What? Go where?" he asked

"There's something I have to find. " she said before going into another coughing fit.

Leon sighed and placed himself in front of her "I don't know what's going on, but your not going anywhere. Just look at you? Your clearly coming down with something. You need to lay back down til we can figure out what's wrong with you."

"We can't find what's wrong with me until we figure out what I am." Nicole said her voice rough now from the harsh coughing.

"Come on, we both know that no one is going to let you leave, just give it up and I'll go get Klaus. Maybe he'll know what to do." Leo said and watched her sit on the bed and then he went to the study where they were all at talking.

"Marcel will be seen to soon enough." Klaus was saying as Leo came in.

"We have bigger problems right now." Leo said gaining their attention. "Just a question sir, what did you do the last time Nicole was sick?" he asked

Klaus frowned and eyed him for a moment "Nicole doesn't get sick. Her immune system is rather strong. She's never been sick. Why do you ask?"

That didn't help at all. In fact it only made him worry more "I'm not sure what's going on sir but I'm pretty sure somethings wrong. She coughing pretty bad and...she coughed up blood. Its just weird cause she was fine when she went to sleep."

Klaus moved fast going up the stairs but found the room empty...there was a note on the table that read

Don't freak out okay?

I went to see the girl from my dream.

I went to see Sophie Devereaux.

She'll know what to do.

Or at least she did in my dream.

I'll return soon.

XOXO – Nikki

Klaus crumbled the letter angrily growling deep in is throat. Then paused as realization hit him.

Her dream? Only the Chosen one saw the future in her dreams...

Nicole walked into the church and found Sophie waiting.

"Your here...they said you'd come to me." Sophie said with a smile.

Nicole frowned back at her "What's happening to me?"

"Your body is preparing itself for the massive power about to enter you. Your organs will die...all but your heart and your brain. It will be only for a minute. And then you'll come back with the power inside you."

"I don't understand."

"Your the chosen one. Your the miracle child." Sophie said

Nicole started to catch on now. "Miracle Child? Hardly."

"Your parents..who were they? Somehow your birth must have been impossible. Maybe they couldn't have kids but they had you anyway."

"No my mom..." Nicole paused she didn't know anything about her mom really "Was human when she was pregnant with me and my dad...was a vampire" she paused again. Impossible. Like a vampire having an offspring was suppose to be impossible.

"Your father was a vampire?" Sophie said fascinated then smiled "Well no wonder. Good as the offspring of evil. Makes sense. Kinda. You said was? So does that mean he's dead?"

Nicole didn't like where this was going...this was going to dangerous corners where they really didn't wanna get caught standing in. "That's not important. What else can you tell me about what's gonna take place here?"

"Basically that's it. It'll get worse, then you'll die and come back. The first thing you'll have to learn is to control your emotions. Your power will be triggered by emotions. You'll have power that a lot of witches can only dream of. You'll be able to do things that we can't." Sophie said.

"Why are you helping me? I thought the witches all wanted the chosen one dead?" Nicole asked

"Yeah well, they owe me. And right now? I believe in your cause a hell of a lot more then I believe in theirs." Sophie said looking pretty broken.

Nicole nodded in understanding. Then as if on cue another coughing fit started up. This time more then just a little blood came up. Sophie came over lifting her up and placing her on the alter and watched as it started to happen. Nicole couldn't do much but go with the flow. Even when the coughing stopped she felt drained and weak. Like she had a bad cold that just wouldn't let up. Her head began to pound as a massive headache started. She curled up into a ball holding her head and gritting her teeth. Sophie winced at the sight and wondered what made this girl so pure? She didn't question it, she knew this was the girl and that she was pure. But she had just met her and hadn't seen much evidence aside from the fact that she seemed nice.

The doors of the church burst open and Klaus along with Elijah came storming in.

A fire started that stopped them in their tracks. Sophie turned seeing this "Not even you can stop this Klaus. The spirits won't allow it. "

Klaus simply glared at her "I have no wish to stop it, I understand who she is now, I wish to comfort her."

"Yeah right, you mean you want a chance to manipulate her." Sophie glared back.

Klaus would have argued further but then a chilling scream shut him up and his gaze went to Nicole as her body wracked with pain. And damn if he didn't look concerned. Sophie just didn't get this at all. This was a new side of Klaus Sophie was seeing.

He paled at the sight of her like that and turned an almost pleading gaze to Sophie "She needs me...let me pass."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to..I didn't start the fire. The fire will die when she dies." Sophie said which only made things worse.

Klaus tilted his head a tear entered his eyes "What do you mean when she dies?"

"The chosen one has to die to receive the power. Then she comes back the same as she was accept of course she'll have power." Sophie said not worried. She may not trust her ancestors anymore but she knew the ancients were truly noble.

When Nicole went silent it was like a knife piercing his heart. The fire died as her body slumped. Klaus shoved past Sophie and was at Nicole's side in seconds. Elijah eyed Sophie then waited for news from his brother.

For an entire horrid moment Klaus couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't live. New baby on the way or not...Nicole was his shinning pride. What he'd sacrificed so much for, what he'd spent so long protecting. Some claimed his heart was cold..it wasn't. Its just that when he left her, his heart stayed with her. And then he spotted what looked like a white spirit. It was a blonde woman covered in white and behind her a light so bright..it was as if it came from the heavens. She placed her hands over Nicole's and the brightness became brighter. Klaus and the others had to shut their eyes. And then when the light was gone Klaus opened his eyes and the woman was gone. A second woman appeared in the same way this one's hair was dark and she looked younger...like a young woman. She placed her hands on Nicole's forehead and this time the light was only a little less bright. They still had to shut their eyes. And when it was gone so was she. A third woman came...not even a woman really, more of a child. The child placed her hands over Nicole's heart, looked up above and then closed her eyes and this time not only was the light brighter then all the rest but Klaus and the others felt a wave of love wash through the air. Like it could cleanse the soul if given the chance. Then the light was gone and the child was too. And then Nicole opened her eyes and blinked several times.

Relief washed over Klaus when her eyes opened. A small smile crossed his lips "There's my girl."

Nicole's POV:

I can't explain how I felt right then, just that I never knew I could feel like that. I felt all powerful. That's the only way to describe it. Like I could do anything. All that power...and I still didn't want it. Was there something wrong with me? Was this the pureness they spoke of? Maybe this was why they chose me. Only I wouldn't take advantage of such a gift? Then again I didn't see this as a gift. I saw it as a curse. How else could you describe so much power? I'll tell you something else too...the strongest thing I felt, the feeling behind the power...was wrong. Wherever the power had come from...it was a bad place. It was an awful feeling. I covered it all not wanting anyone to worry. I'd figure it out, somehow.

I spot him then He lifts me bodily and carries me as if I weigh nothing. And for the first time since gaining the power, I felt safe. After all nothing could defeat Klaus.

I didn't realize it then...but in that moment I cast a spell. A spell that would make him immune to my power. If I had know..perhaps I wouldn't have worried so much as he carried me home.

I'm not sure what Elijah and Sophie did after that, maybe they talked more. But Sophie seemed to not be too worried about Klaus taking me. Maybe Elijah compelled her. All I do know is that I feel exhausted. I want to sleep and let this power be tomorrows problem. And when Klaus set me in my room that's exactly what I did.

TBC...

Next time: Nicole tries learning to control her emotions and tests her power while also finding out that Klaus is immune.


End file.
